


Rachel

by Baptist_of_Eden



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bliss (Far Cry), Drama, F/F, Female Character of Color, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character of Color, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Tattooing, Past Drug Addiction, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Far Cry 5, Recreational Drug Use, Redemption, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baptist_of_Eden/pseuds/Baptist_of_Eden
Summary: Deputy Aaliyah Caulfield knew Faith Seed when she was known as Rachel Jessop. After years of being apart Faith is torn on staying loyal to the project and leaving it for the deputy. Will Faith become Rachel again or will she stay on the Fathers side?
Relationships: Faith Seed/Original Female Character(s), Staci Pratt/Jacob Seed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Rachel

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting to write this!!!

\- 7 years ago -

"Do you really think that this is a good idea Aaliyah?" Rachel asked as Aaliyah readied her tattoo gun.

"Yes Rachel! It'll be so perfect and cute! It'll symbolize the time we fell in love!" Aaliyah giggled as Rachel sat down next to her.

"Well... What if you fuck it up? Tattoos are hella permanent." Rachel took off her hoodie and lied down on her stomach.

"Don't worry Rachel. You've seen my art skills before. Besides, I wouldn't do you like that." Rachel squirmed as the gun finally hit her back. Aaliyah had the perfect idea for Rachel's tattoo.

An hour went by with Rachel squirming and cursing and Aaliyah assuring her. The final product was now complete.

"Okie doki! Go look in the mirror! I think you'll love it!" Rachel went to the bathroom and squealed in joy. Rachel came out with the happiest smile on her face and tightly hugged her girlfriend.

"Thank you Aaliyah. It's perfect." The one thing that symbolized their love was on Rachel's back; Sunflowers and dandelions.

\- 7 years later -

"Rookie, the cuffs!" Rachel - no - _Faith,_ watched with tears in her eyes as Aaliyah faced Joseph. _'She didn't change one bit'_ Faith thought.

"God will not let you take me..." Joseph seemed unfazed by the deputy, and even held his hands out.

"Aaliyah..." Faith reached out for her, but was held back by John's hand on her wrist.

"I... I'm sorry Rachel." And with that, Aaliyah slapped the cuffs on Joseph's wrists.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaliyah and Rachel are little beans 🤗


End file.
